Twisted
by Raya3
Summary: Phibizzo/Zelas O.O Please tell me if I should continue! R&R ^-^


Zelas Metallium, or as how some people called her, Beast master, sat sideways in her red velvet chair, resting her legs on one of the armrests. She held a half full glass of red wine in one hand, and an expensive cigarette with a black holder in the other. Her golden wrist bracelets jingled as she brought the wine glass to her mouth. She sipped a little wine and twirled her foot lazily, her ankle bracelets clanking heavily.  
  
Her healthy, golden locks hung off the chair and onto the floor. Zelas wore a toga-like dress, not being at all modest she showed a shameful amount of tan skin. She was a figure a beauty, but her fierce slanted eyes and red scars streaking two across each cheek gave her opponents warn of her great power.  
  
Zelas twirled her cigarette holder slowly between her well-manicured nails, painted red. Zelas Metallium, the high general under L-sama herself, was an alcoholic and a strong smoker. She also held the nickname of a Siren. Her beauty was matched only, by her power. Not much is known of this beautiful teenager, because she lives on a UN Charted Island. Wolfpack Island. The only thing the humans and dragons know is that she has a single servant, as most dark lords have two.  
  
His name was Xelloss. Most dark lords have a General and a Priest. Zelas only has Xelloss, but this is more enough. Xelloss is the most faithful servant, and a most loyal son.  
  
Zelas sighed deeply as she crushed the cigarette stub into a marble ash tray and put her glass next to it. She scooted off the chair and walked barefoot through the amazingly large palace. Things got unbearably lonely when Xelloss wasn't around. Zelas told him to spy on this sorceress named "Lina Inverse", but not to reveal himself.  
  
Zelas yawned lazily as she flipped her hair. She was going to make a small visit to an old friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Hellmaster Phibrizzo, in the form of a child no older then 11, juggled around some soul orbs of different colors in his hand.  
  
"Hmm. Who should die today?" The child with jet black hair and dark blue eyes mused. "Aha!" he pointed to a yellow orb. "You've been a bad man" he chuckled as he crushed the orb. Hellmaster was dressed in a blue shirt and shorts with white lining. He giggled and kicked his legs in childish ecstasy.  
  
Hellmaster chose a form as a child, to fool his enemies with a childish innocence. His General and Priest did, as well. Unfortunately, they were killed in the Kouma War, but Phibby, as some people called him, ( if they dared ) had not bothered to make new ones.  
  
To tell the truth, Hell was beginning to boor him. One pitiful human soul tumbling in one after another, after another.  
  
"Hello Phibrizzo," said an enchanting feminine voice. Phibrizzo smirked.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite Beast master" He said, walking up to Zelas. Zelas lit another cigarette.  
  
"Why do you dress as a child?" Zelas asked, raising an eyebrow as she blew smoke out of her mouth. "It's quite immature."  
  
Phibrizzo simply snapped his fingers and he turned into a teenager with longer black hair and green and black robes. "Better?" Phibby asked as he spinned around with a smile. Zelas shrugged simply and inhaled another mouthful of smoke. "Smoking is bad for your lungs, you know."  
  
Zelas let out a small chuckle "First off, I don't have lungs," Phibby simply shrugged. "And second, why do you care?"  
  
"Maa, maa, Zelas. You under estimate my care for my fellow dark lords!" Phibby said mater-of-fact-ly. "Any with Deep Sea going insane and all, and Dynast being the ice cold man he is, you are the only one that warms up the little bit!"  
  
Zelas tried to look flattered. "What about Garvv?" Zelas asked. Phibrizzo's smug smirk left as quickly at it came at the mention of Garrv's name. Zelas knew Phibby had a little bit of a sore spot with Garvv.  
  
"The outlaw is of no care of me or Lon-sama."  
  
"Aw, do I sense a sore spot, Phibrizzo-Chan?"  
  
"Watch it, Zelas. I'm still higher ranking then you." Phibrizzo growled bluntly.  
  
"Hai, hai." Zelas said grumpily as she blew out another puff of smoke. She didn't really like to be reminded about her lower rank, though she was not that far down in the food chain.  
  
" Why are you here, Zelas-chan?" Phibrizzo asked, straining "chan". Zelas twirled his cigarette again.  
  
" Can't a fellow dark lord visit her comrades?" Zelas asked, innocently. Phibrizzo smiled evilly, as he thought of something.  
  
" Zelas, I have a business proposition for you."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
